1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board, which can prevent exposure of a side surface of a core, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent times, as the thickness of portable devices is being gradually decreased, there have been efforts to reduce the entire thickness of internal components by manufacturing a thin substrate on which a plurality of electronic components are mounted with the thinning of the electronic components mounted inside the portable devices.
In particular, when manufacturing a thin substrate on which the plurality of electronic components are mounted, the substrate is exposed to a high temperature in a reflow process etc. during the manufacturing process of the substrate or during the mounting of the electronic components, and concave or convex warpage occurs due to the properties of materials during the repetition of high temperature processing and cooling.
In order to prevent the warpage of the substrate, there have been efforts to increase the modulus of raw materials used in the manufacturing process of the substrate and reduce the difference in the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) between the raw materials to improve the warpage due to the difference in the CTE in the reflow process, but the technical development for this is needed.
Further, as a means to prevent the warpage during the manufacturing process of the substrate by the improvement of a physical structure, a method of inserting a metal reinforcing member or a glass sheet in the substrate to increase the modulus of a core material of the substrate is being considered. However, it is difficult to process a through hole or a via since the metal core or the glass core has a high modulus. Even though a printed circuit board without warpage can be manufactured, the core is exposed to a side surface of the printed circuit board when the printed circuit board is cut.
When the glass sheet is used as the core material, the printed circuit board is cut into unit printed circuit boards and commercialized after a via hole passing through the core material is formed or the strip type printed circuit board is manufactured. At this time, when a cutting means such as a blade or a wire saw passes through the glass sheet, fine cracks or chipping may occur on the cut surface, and the fine cracks may proceed to the internal cracks of the glass sheet during thermal processing.